borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Killing knoxx
I need help killing Knoxx, 1 man is not good anough when you are a beserker.. can someone find the time to help me? :) Add gamerid: HEJPATRICK Thank you for your time. Well, 1 man is good enough ... :1 - You just need a really good weapon like a Defiler, Ogre, or Hornet. :2 - Kill the Medics as soon as you can - they're the ones keeping him alive. :3 - Brick sux - if you think Knoxx is hard, wait'll you get to Crawmerax. -- MeMadeIt 11:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) What Playthrough are you on? and what level are you? Double Anarchies work well. They not only get a couple of criticials which deter knoxx's electrical attacks, but when they do launch, the spread pattern detonates them before they reach you. IbanezRokr 12:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm in playthrough 2 lvl 59 beserker.. I'm getting tiered of knoxx now!! :b When the medics come you should kill their health stations before you kill them, I find that keeps Knoxx from regenerating his health. If you don't have a Defiler, Hellfire, Orge, or Hornet, then just use a Glorious Havoc. You can never go wrong with the huge mag and great damage per second on one. GruntMastaFlash 17:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Bad idea! When the Medic dies, the turret dies. If you just target the turret, the Medic continues to shoot at you in addition to the Devastators and Knoxx. Then he tosses out another turret. You don't want an extracted fight with Knoxx, especially if you don't have Ammo Regen. -- MeMadeIt 18:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You don't need some magical gun, as long as you're patient. The first time I hit him (I beat playthrough 2 before installing dlcs), I just pestilent crux'd him into oblivion. I do things a bit differently now, but only because lvl 61 enemies represent some made weapon experience and I don't really need to level up my shotgun proficiency. :There's a safe spot just outside of the radius of his "jump up into the air" ability. If you have a decent 3 round burster (say, a crimson, intense or genocide cobra), a solid masher, a scoped Ajax's or some reasonable sniper then you can disrupt his railgun shots indefinately, and just run inside of it's minimum range if your reloading rate ever screws you. Corrosive damage certainly helps (maliwan crux's, like I said, are really the best, although a defiler should work just as well or better), since even corrosive perks that are reduced to 0 increase your ongoing damage yields), but ultimately it's just a matter of getting a weapon that can reliable and continually crit him and and mopping up the additional mobs as soon as the spawn. Just remember that it's really crits or nothing against him, and kill all the mobs, particularly the medics, the instant they spawn. Mirv or bouncing betty corrosives help, since you can give them out like candy without spending any real time aiming. CyklownCyk :It always seemed to me that those remaining tendrils of health managed to find a way to Knoxx after I killed the medics first. By killing the turret first I never had that issue. Besides, the medics are patheticly weak anyways, not like they'll damage you much. Another solution is to just cream Knoxx until the Devastors and Medics appear, then go nuts running and gunning them down. After you kill the first wave of them you should have a (mostly) clear shot at Knoxx to finish him. GruntMastaFlash 19:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) General Knoxx really isn't all that bad, especially if you are the berserker. You have some of the most outrageous and amazing skills out of any of the characters which help you to be able to take the most hits out of anybody and to deal an insane amount of damage. You have to keep hitting Knoxx in his head as that will get a critical hit on him. He gets stunned and will not be able to attack you. Make sure you keep your distance because his jump attacks are annoying and are hard to dodge. You want to stay next to the big crates or the pillars so that if he does get a shot off at you, the projectile will be an easy dodge as you will be behind cover and will not get hurt. :The normal Devastators and the Medics are the trickiest parts. If you do not kill the Medics' Turrets before you kill the Medics, the healing tendrils will just go heal the nearest ally, which will probably be Knoxx. This can get him up to his full health again, and you have a real danger of running out of ammo for the weapon you are using because his health is so high. The Devastators are bad because they do a lot of damage, they blind you when you get shot by them, and two come out at you at once, making it a 3-on-1 fight. It's not hard to get surrounded and die. Luckily for you, you are Brick, so you probably have the Die Hard skill. Die Hard makes it incredibly more easy to get Second Winds from anything you are fighting. And if you have a Centurion Class Mod, you can sit there all day and not worry about dying. It is amazing. As long as you have any sort of corrosive weapon, the Devastators won't give you much trouble because they corrode very nicely. The Badass Devastators are easier than the regular ones, in my opinion. They are a bigger target and their attacks are much easier to dodge. :The key to this fight is to not get too heavily damaged by anything and to keep your distance. Knoxx doesn't care about any sort of elemental damage except corrosive and explosive. You can't really corrode him, though, so don't rely on damage-over-time strategies. You don't really need any specific weapon to have a good chance at killing him; just aim at the head and let the bullets fly. Sometimes I even use a Thunder Storm or something like that just so I can get my proficiencies up. I would advise against launchers because they won't really hurt him (no crits and all that). Automatic weapons are probably the best because you can lay down the fire and get multiple criticals in a row, leaving General Knoxx continuously stunned and unable to attack you. Keep bringing his health down and then focus on his buddies he brings with him before you target Knoxx again. Before long, he will die, you will be victorious, and you will have access to a crap ton of treasure chests.Blast Master 20:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Blast Master Exactly. Quite frankly, Knoxx getting his health back isn't really a worry. It's just him getting his health back while you're focusing him that'd cause an issue. Also, while the medics' shooting is laughable, it's actually worse than, say, one baddass enemy who can actually put hits out. It's not the amount of damage per se, it's the fact that any damage resets your shields timer before it starts regening. :As far as putting dps into him, if you're having problems just get anything that can put out reliable damage into an area and slap his face around. If you've got a decent masher and a decent shotgun then you can reliable get the six crits or so it takes to disrupt his railguns as they charge up. You might also consider switching from a high-def shield to a fast-regen shield. It's not that hard to shop around for something with <3 seconds of time before it starts coming up. That's destinctly worse during most of the dlc, since shock cores reward slow-recharging high-yield shields a great deal more, but my second time through the area when I was soloing with my siren (is there anyone who plays sirens with shields that take more than 3 seconds to come back past level 20 or so?) I realized that with a 3 second cooldown on shield regen you can disrupt two out of three railgun shots and never need liliths action ability except to for the occasional phase strike damage/killing mobs faster. If a 3 second shield regen lets lilith do that then it'll work just as well for Brick. Hell, with the right build an easy come easy go shield would boost your dps enough to cut a good 45 seconds off of the time it takes to kill knoxx.Cyklown I use a steel matador with 351 x12 damage on roland with maxxed scattershot. With my heavy gunner mod I get a five round clip and I run straight at knoxx. I peg him hard as I can and generally knock him down by the time the devestators get to me. Maybe try finding a real powerful shottie with a good ogre mod and just stay on him. If I repeated anything someone said earlier, thats my B, im too wrecked to read all of this. They call me Hellz Lips 22:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I use a corrosive shotgun and a corrosive repeater with a large clip for knoxx's head, and a defiler for everything else. The hardest part for me is knoxx's jump attacks - particularly the one where he actually jets into the air, because he can travel some distance. One hit will take me from full shield/health down to nothing, and if he does two in a row or immediately fires his cannon, that's it. Worst is when he does this in the middle of fighting a badass devastator